The Seduction of Martha Jones by a Professional
by Reefgirl
Summary: Martha is annoyed with the Doctor and is out in Cardiff looking for some fun. Jack is on a mission of his own. JackMartha. Rated M for Adult content, you have been warned. Warning: The final chapter contains scenes of an explicit sexual nature.
1. Chapter 1

Rating: M for safety's sake

Spoilers: The Empty Child, Utopia and beyond

Pairings: Jack/Martha

Summary: Martha's pissed off with the Doctor and goes out looking to get drunk and Jack, who is on a mission of his own, soon joins her.

Disclaimer: I own none of it; if I did, I wouldn't be working in a kitchen.

Authors Notes: This is for FlowerPowerxo who likes the idea of Jack and Martha shipping, as do I and poor Martha deserves a little fun in her life, I've given Leo's girlfriend/wife the name Molly and I'm no medical student so forgive any spelling mistakes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You annoying, aggravating, condescending asshole" Martha threw the rubber mallet at the Doctor's head "I'm sick of the way you treat me, I was not put on this Earth so you can treat me like a fucking skivvy, it's bad enough that you act like I'm some imbecilic shop girl when I ask questions about how the Tardis works". She knew that was below the belt but he'd been winding her up all day "but you expect me to run around after you 'Yes Doctor, no Doctor, three bags full Doctor', well fuck you" she yelled as she grabbed her jacket and stormed towards the door.

"Martha" yelled the Doctor as he peered up from behind the console; she gave him a derisive hand gesture that had Jack raising his eyebrows in surprise as she slammed the door on her way out. Jack had been watching the argument between Martha and the Doctor for a couple of minutes from his unseen position by the doorway, she was mad, in fact, he'd never seen her lose her temper like that, from what he could understand, the Doctor had deserved that particular mouthful of abuse. Jack pulled out his mobile and sent a quick text message before he moved into the console room.

"Nice to know your way with women still sucks," he said to the Doctor "what did you do this time?" the Doctor scowled

"Nothing, well she wanted to know how the Time Vector Generator worked, I said she wouldn't understand so I wasn't going to waste my time explaining and she threw the mallet at me" the Doctor replied. Jack rolled his eyes and sighed, the Doctor was on one of his I'm-so-much-smarter-than-you kicks,

"She's a lot smarter than you give her credit for," remarked Jack

"Maybe but she'll still have no idea what I'm talking about" the Doctor replied

"You could try layman's terms" the Doctor looked blank "in English," said Jack.

"I never thought of that," admitted the Doctor

"You could also stop treating her like a child" 'and me' he added silently "she may not understand what makes the Tardis tick but at least have the decency to answer her questions and stop telling her to sit down and be quiet" said Jack

"I don't" protested the Doctor.

"Metaphorically speaking you do, you did with Rose too, used to drive her mad but she was used to all that 'stupid ape' stuff by then" Jack's phone beeped, he pulled it out and smiled at the message "sorry old man I gotta go and meet a girl, enjoy yourself tonight". He said as he grabbed his coat and left, smiling at memories of Algy, the Doctor opened and closed his mouth a couple of times and went back to work on the console, absentmindedly humming 'Another Saturday Night'.

* * *

Martha was marching across Cardiff spitting the Doctor's name between her teeth, the nerve of the man, telling her she wouldn't understand how the tardis worked, she'd watched plenty of science fiction and read Stephan Hawking's book so she knew enough not to make herself look a fool. Still how dare he think she was some thick shop girl, she grimaced at her choice of words during their argument, she'd apologise later if she went back at all. Right now, she needed a drink, a chat with her sister and a man to keep her company, someone who wouldn't look straight through her like she wasn't there. She walked towards a bustling bar, strode through the door and looked around, her eyes rested on a good-looking dark haired guy sitting in the corner by the window, Martha smiled, if he was still by himself when she'd finished talking to Tish she'd go over and say hi but first things first, a drink. She ordered a bottle of wine and one glass, the girl behind the bar handed it over with a sympathetic smile. Martha found a table, poured herself a glass of wine, downed it in one, pulled out her phone and dialled Tish before pouring another one; she'd listened to Tish ranting on often enough so it was time she returned the favour.

Jack knew this bar well, he'd quite often meet the Torchwood crew in here on a Saturday night, Martha had made a good choice and it also explained how Ianto had found her so quickly. He spotted his man by the window and smiled his appreciation for a job well done; Ianto flicked his eyes towards the back of the bar where Martha was sitting. She was sitting with her back to the door talking on the phone, to her sister he guessed.

"I swear Tish if he tells me 'I wouldn't understand' once more I'll perform an autopsy on him...yeah I know he has to be dead first but that's the point...I don't want to leave, the things I've seen and done, I couldn't...yeah I know mum doesn't like him but mum doesn't think anyone's good enough for us. She just about tolerates Molly and that's only because of the baby...what am I going to do tonight, drink and pull, I hope". Martha was so wrapped up in her conversation she didn't see Jack come up behind her and snatch the phone out of her hand "hey" she said as she tried to pull it back, he checked the dialling display as saw it was indeed Tish she was talking to

"Tish honey be a good girl and wind this conversation up by the time I get back from the bar, I want your sister to myself, unless you really want to listen in of course" he said, he handed the phone back to Martha and went to the bar. She stared open mouthed at his retreating back and came to her senses when she heard Tish squealing down the phone

"Martha, oh my God Martha, who was _that_ ?" she asked

"Um...it's Jack, he's a friend of the Doctor's" replied Martha

"Is he as sexy as he sounds?" asked Tish. Martha looked appreciatively at Jack and nodded to herself

"Yeah he is" she replied

"So why are you wasting time on the Doctor when you can have him?" Tish said

"I...um...I...erm...dunno" said Martha

"Look you've said the Doctor hardly knows you're there so have a bit of fun with this Jack bloke," said Tish.

"But he's a _total _slut, I'm serious, if it's got a pulse its fair game to Jack" replied Martha

"Even better" said Tish

"What?" said Martha, she couldn't believe her sister was hinting that she should sleep with Jack for the sheer hell of it. "But he's a friend"

"So, you've slept with friends before and still remained friends afterwards" Martha conceded the point "as long as you both know what you want and understand the rules there shouldn't be a problem," said Tish.

"When did you get so wise?" remarked Martha, Tish laughed

"Am I making sense?" she asked

"Yeah, perfectly" replied Martha.

"So go and let yourself be seduced by a professional, it's _so_ much fun, oh God has he come back from the bar yet?" Tish said

"He's on his way," said Martha

"Call me tomorrow, I want details, measurements, time scales and all that clinical stuff" Tish said

"Tish" gasped Martha

"Bye" said Tish

"Tish" Martha said again but her sister was gone.

Jack sat himself in front of Martha and she glared at him

"What?" he said

"You grab my phone off me and then you tell my sister to hang up, did the Doctor send you?" she asked, Jack took a mouthful of his beer

"He doesn't know I'm here," he admitted

"So how did you find me? She asked. Jack looked over her shoulder and raised his glass to Ianto

"Friends" he said, Martha looked over her shoulder at the guy she'd noticed on the way in, he raised his glass to her and she smiled before resting her head on the table

"I don't believe this" she raised her head "you sent someone out to spy on me" she asked angrily.

"No, I knew my friends at Torchwood would be out tonight, on a rare night off so I asked them to keep an eye out for you, Cardiff is full of the scum of the universe, they come through the rift sometimes and I didn't want them getting their hands on you. I know you're used to it being out there with the Doctor but it's always nice to have someone watch your back," said Jack, mollified Martha nodded and placed her hand over Jack's.

"Thanks" she said

"No problem" he replied with a grin "so what are your plans for tonight, you gonna get wasted then laid?", Martha blushed

"It had crossed my mind," she admitted. Jack's grin widened

"Good job I'm here to save you from yourself then" he murmured in her ear as he twined his fingers with hers, 'He's good' thought Martha as Tish's words about being seduced by a professional came to mind. She leaned towards him with her chin resting on her hand

"So if I'd have left with one of Cardiff's scum of the universe, would Tall, Dark and Handsome over there have dragged me back to your dungeon or where ever it is you work out of and kept me, I dunno, bound and gagged until you came to fetch me back to the Tardis?" she asked with a cheeky grin. Jack took another gulp of his beer while his mind caught up with the images of Martha laying on his bed, with Ianto tying her hands behind her back, waiting for him. He rested his hand on her thigh and leaned towards her

"You should be careful what you wish for Miss Jones, Ianto can be very..." Jack licked his lips "...accommodating" he whispered, Martha smiled and took a swig of her drink

"Promises, promises Captain Harkness, one day you'll have to make good them" she replied.

"Oh I will" he murmured as he gently grazed the tip of her earlobe with his teeth, Martha let out an involuntary gasp and Jack pulled away from her, swallowing down the rest of his beer he grimaced "how can you drink this stuff?". Martha was glad to have something to focus her mind on, other than Jack's hand running up and down her thigh, she desperately tried to remember her textbooks

"Easy, swallowing, known as deglutition, it's the reflex in the human body that makes something pass from the mouth, to the pharynx, into the oesophagus, with the shutting of the epiglottis. If this fails and the object goes through the trachea, then choking or pulmonary aspiration can occur", she smiled, now she was on home turf she felt better "the mechanism for swallowing is co-ordinated by the swallowing centre in the medulla oblongata and pons. The reflex is initiated by touch receptors in the pharynx as a bolus of food is pushed to the back of the mouth by the tongue, swallowing is a complex mechanism using both skeletal muscle for example, the tongue and smooth muscles of the pharynx and oesophagus. The autonomic nervous system coordinates this process in the pharyngeal and oesophageal phases", she recited and poked her tongue out at Jack. "The Doctor's not the only know all in the Tardis"

"Oh God I love it when you get clinical" he said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet "I've got a bottle of HyperVodka back in the Tardis and it's so much better than this"

"What about the Doctor" Martha asked

"Let him get his own HyperVodka" Jack replied with a chuckle. Martha giggled as she let herself be dragged out of the bar

"Yeah" she replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: As Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Ok this is going to be a bit longer than I first imagined, I promise the M rated nitty gritty will be in the last (and hopefully shorther) chapter

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack barrelled through the door of the Tardis dragging Martha behind him

"Doctor" he called, there was no reply "hey Doc" again no reply

"Must have gone to bed early," said Martha

"His bad luck, all the more HyperVodka for us" Jack walked towards his room "you get the glasses and meet me in the cloisters," he said as he ran his hand over her arse. Martha made her way to the kitchen looking for the glasses, she wondered if HyperVodka needed ice and started to rummage around the freezer looking for that non-melting-ice they'd picked up a couple of months ago, she pushed the ice cream aside and found what she was looking for. She pulled the ice cream back to it's spot and wondered if she had the time to help herself to a little, just a couple of spoonfuls after all it _was_ the strawberry stuff Tish had been raving about, Martha grabbed a spoon and dipped it in, Tish was right this stuff was heavenly.

"I don't believe it, you stand me up for ice cream" said Jack, Martha dropped the spoon, shoved the ice cream back in the freezer and slammed the door

"Um, I was looking for ice and I got sidetracked" she admitted with a blush. Jack stepped closer to her so she was jammed between him and the freezer

"I hope it was worth it" he gently licked her bottom lip, tasting a faint hint of strawberries "nearly but not quite" he murmured as kissed her. Martha started to respond but Jack pulled away from her and poured the HyperVodka into the glasses "ok, now drink this stuff slowly, it's not a good idea to down it in one if you're not used to it", Martha felt like screaming, she wanted more than just sweet words and gentle kisses.

"Ok, got it, slowly" she said as she took her first sip, it was cold in her mouth but got warmer as it went down and _God Almighty_ it was strong "wow, you could sterilise scalpel's with this stuff" she gasped, Jack laughed

"That's not the usual reaction, but yeah I suppose it could" he replied. Martha took another sip

"This is pretty good," she said

"Did you ever doubt it?" he said as he moved behind her and began to run his finger down her spine tracing every vertebrae, Martha sighed as she let the sensations roll over her, he really was very good at what he did

"No" she admitted "not for a minute".

"Good" he said as kissed the skin between her shoulder blades, Martha gasped then groaned as she felt his cool lips on her skin, the medical student in her wondered why, briefly and when his lips reached her neck her hand convulsed, slopping the drink over her fingers, Jack chuckled "clumsy"

"I'm sorry," she said as she put the glass down. Jack gripped her hand lightly, pulled her around to face him and started to suck the HyperVodka off her fingers.

"Never _ever_ apologise for something like this", he admonished,

"Ok" the word came out of Martha's mouth as a cross between a squeak and a sigh, her stomach was sinking into her boots and her brain was demanding oxygen but she couldn't think of anything apart from Jack's lips around her fingers. Jack's plans for his seduction of Martha

weren't going as he'd originally planned, he'd chosen the cloister to seduce her because it was nearest to his room but the kitchen was just down the corridor from hers so it wasn't too bad. After all, this time it would be different from the others because he wanted her so badly, not like the others not in a 'wham, bam thank you ma'am' way, he wanted them both to enjoy this and from her reactions she was _definitely _enjoying it, he knew he was. Martha thought she was going to melt into a puddle on wanton mush, who knew having alien alcohol sucked off your fingers by an immortal man could be so sexy. She let out a whimper of disappointment when he stopped,

"Jack, please" she whined

"Patience" he replied with a chuckle

"Fuck patience" she said as she grabbed his head and kissed him, Jack was a little surprised at the passion behind her kiss and responded in kind. Martha sighed in satisfaction when Jack began to kiss her back, to hell with seduction; she wanted satisfaction so she parted her lips a little more to let his tongue meet hers. 'She's not afraid to play her own games' thought Jack as he manoeuvred her so she was backed against the freezer again, part of him desperately wanted to have her now, here in the kitchen, but Martha deserved better than that. He slipped his hands under her top and ran them over her ribcage; she twitched involuntarily making him laugh

"Ticklish?" he asked

"Not saying" she replied. He ran his hands over her skin again and she twitched

"I'd say that's a yes, where else are you ticklish?" he said, Martha giggled

"That's for me to know and for you to find out" she said, Jack grinned because he did love a challenge.

* * *

The Doctor wanted to find Martha, he knew she was back because he'd felt the Tardis heave a sigh of relief; the Tardis had been giving him hell all night, telling him he was a fool for treating Martha so badly and that had annoyed him. He hadn't treated Martha badly he just wasn't ready to get that close to anyone, not for a long time anyway. He wondered if his grieving over Rose was getting a little obsessive, he'd feel the Tardis give him a telepathic kick if he went on about Rose in front of Martha, he'd said he wasn't interested but he couldn't deny she was pretty, smart and good company too. She'd also saved him from himself more times than he cared to remember, he owed Martha a lot and he owed her an apology. He made his way towards the kitchen, she'd more than likely be in there, either looking for something to eat or making herself coffee as she'd probably had too much to drink, human's usually did when they were angry or upset. Rose, Grace, Charley, Mel, Peri, Tegan and even Evelyn, who was old enough to know better, had all hit the bottle when things had gotten too much for them. Something else had made him go and search for Martha, the Tardis acting coy all of a sudden in an 'I know something you don't know na na nana na' way and he wanted to know why. When he approached the kitchen he heard voices, low and murmuring, not wanting to be heard, he could hear an American accent so it had to be Jack, then he heard something that chilled him, a woman groaning in pleasure surely Jack wouldn't have been so stupid as to bring his latest conquest back to the Tardis. The Doctor stood at the door and saw Jack pressing a woman against the freezer, he was about to yell at the pair of them when he recognised the jewellery on the hand currently tangled in Jack's hair, Martha's. The Doctor moved swiftly out of the doorway and stood with his back to the wall breathing deeply, Jack and Martha, he knew Martha had a huge crush on him and he'd done nothing to encourage her, well almost nothing, Jack he knew had always loved him and now the Doctor felt quite hurt that they'd found each other. He'd made sure Jack knew from day one that Rose was off limits but he hadn't bothered to warn him off Martha because, he realised with horror, he'd taken it for granted that Jack wouldn't notice her, just like he had a habit of doing. Hanging his head in shame, he went back to his room and tried to ignore the spark of jealousy.

* * *

Martha groaned as Jack ran his tongue across her collarbone and gently bit into her shoulder, he had to keep himself from laughing aloud, he'd caught a reflection of the Doctor out of the corner of his eye. A perverse streak in Jack had wanted the Doctor to see what he was doing to his companion, to make him hear the sighs and moans coming from her throat whenever he touched her, 'Too late, she's mine now' he'd thought. Martha's grip on Jack's hair tightened as she ground her hips against him, she was becoming desperate for him but he was more interested in playing games with her, time to take control. She pushed him away from her, grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled it over his head, throwing it on the floor she grabbed Jack's shoulders, ran her tongue up his throat and kissed him hard, biting at his bottom lip and thrusting her tongue against his. Jack abandoned his plans for the soft seduction of Martha the moment she dragged his shirt off, her passion delighted him and he didn't want to waste any of it; he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door

"You sure you want to do this?" he asked, he needed to make sure he was doing this right. Martha ran her fingers over his crotch,

"Does this answer your question?" she replied, Jack growled and began to kiss her throat hungrily as he pressed her hand harder into his crotch

"Yes" he replied as he pulled her down the corridor towards her room.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: Same as Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Ok a warning first, this chapter contains scenes of an explicit sexual nature, don't like don't read on, although I think most of you know what's coming, but I have to cover my back. And if you don't like the pairing (You know who you are!) don't read on either (Oh and rifle is spelt R-I-F-L-E, next time try AK-47, less letters for your little brain to remember). Anyway enjoy and wipe the condensation off when you've finished

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the door slid shut, Jack pulled Martha's top off and reached around her back to unsnap the clasp of her bra, letting it fall down her arms and onto the floor. He bent his head and ran his tongue over her nipple, eliciting a gasp from her

"Jack" she moaned, he grazed her nipple with his teeth causing her to moan again "Jack, please, please". Jack sank to his knees and snapped the button on her trousers, he slid them and her underwear over her hips and let them pool at her feet; he kissed her just under her breasts and began to move slowly over her belly. Martha's brain had stopped thinking rationally all she wanted was the orgasm she knew was coming, she heard him hiss as her nails dug into his shoulders

"Jack please I can't take much more of this" she begged. Jack decided he'd teased her enough, although, hearing her beg had added a little frisson, slowly, he moved his mouth lower. Martha sucked in a huge lungful of air as his tongue caressed her clitoris, it had been too long since she'd been in this position. She opened her eyes, looked at Jack on his knees with his face buried between her thighs, and almost came on the spot. After spending God only knew how long with a man who droned on about his ex girlfriend, finding a man who found her desirable and could make her do all the things she'd only ever dreamed about was worth the tears. She could feel her orgasm rising and grabbed onto him to steady herself, flexing her fingers on his shoulder muscles in an effort to control herself. Jack could feel the last of her self-control slipping away, with an effort he pulled himself away from her and looked up seeing her biting down hard on her bottom lip, trying to keep quiet but he didn't want her quiet, he wanted her screaming

"Wh...What are you doing, don't stop, please" she stammered, she couldn't believe he was going to leave her like this

"I won't, what kind of bastard do you think I am?" He rose from his knees and kissed her hard making sure she could taste herself on him before slipping his fingers into her, he tasted blood on her lip, she must have bitten into it while trying to keep control, he gently ran his thumb over her clitoris and she bit back down on her lip. "No" he said, "don't do that, no-one is going to hear you" and he pressed harder with his thumb. Martha felt a sob of pleasure rise in her throat, the orgasm slammed into her and she cried out as her knees buckled.

* * *

She remembered Jack catching her as she fell and laying her on the bed, her world was coming back into focus now as she watched him strip the rest of his clothes off

"A voyeur in training?" asked Jack as he climbed onto the bed beside her, the corners of Martha's mouth lifted.

"It's not often I get something worth watching" she replied as he pushed her onto her back and slipped his fingers back into her

"I could say the same thing" he murmured, he ran his tongue over her breast and began to suck on her nipple. Martha, feeling a little bolder now, ran her nails down his spine, Jack responded by sliding his fingers out and rolling on top of her, he grabbed her hips and pushed into her; she wrapped her legs around him and moved with him, driving him deeper into her.

Martha could feel another orgasm swelling up, she felt so greedy having two orgasms in the space of an hour and she didn't doubt it would be the last either, her breath began to come out in short gasps and she came again crying out Jack's name. Jack felt Martha's orgasm hit and he looked down at her, the passion in her eyes took his breath away, he wanted to see that look many more times before he had to leave and go back to Torchwood, he pushed her shoulders down into the bed and growled deep in his throat as he came.

* * *

Martha woke with a gasp as she felt cool lips against her hip

"Jack?" she said in surprise

"You were expecting someone else?" he asked

"No" she replied, she didn't want to say she hadn't expected him to be still here in the morning, from the stories she'd been told she had expected him never to be seen again. His mouth reached the top of her ribcage

"Good because I don't like to share" he chuckled "not on a first date anyway", he kissed his way across her belly and ran his tongue up between her breasts and finally kissed her mouth. Martha put her hands on his chest, pushed him and rolled over so she was on top of him,

"My turn" she said with a smile. Jack looked up at her, maybe, after one hundred and fifty years; he was falling in love again.

**FIN**


End file.
